


roller-skates and booths

by khanenthusiast



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female!Jisoo, Fluff, Genderbending, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, along with other groups, female!jihoon - Freeform, female!minghao, female!mingyu, female!seungkwan, female!soonyoung, nct occasionally appear, relationships will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanenthusiast/pseuds/khanenthusiast
Summary: “hey hao, wanna be my big titty goth girlfriend?”“fuck off, wen junhui.”somewhat inspired by @hickeysi love their writings and can see how my story may possibly be similar, so to avoid any conflict because we are somewhat mutuals, i’ll give inspo credits!





	roller-skates and booths

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback and constructive criticism. contact me on twitter @khanenthusiast if you have requests, comments, etc!
> 
> reminder:  
> jisoo, soonyoung, jihoon, minghao, mingyu and seungkwan are females.

“i’m tired of this lonely life shit. i just want a body to hold at night and keep me warm,” junhui whines, placing his jaw in the cup of his hand as he watches couples dance to music in the middle of the floor, swaying to the slow tunes. he raises an eyebrow as he turns to minghao, who sat distracted with phone in hand. “hey hao, wanna be my big titty goth girlfriend?” 

hansol and wonwoo snort. 

“fuck off, wen junhui,” minghao curses him with a deadly tone. junhui nods his head, tsking himself. he speaks with a sigh, “you’re right. you got bitty titties. wouldn’t work anyway...” 

minghao smacks his head with a barely audible echo in the loud bass of the music overhead, and the pink on her cheeks goes unnoticed. “say something dumb again and i’ll shove a skate so far up your ass.”

“yikes, anyways,” jeonghan approaches with drinks in hand, giving one to seungcheol and sliding into the booth next to him. “seungkwan’s managed to convince jisoo’s parents to let her sleepover, so they should be on their way soon. make sure that if her parents are following you on anything, block them or just don’t post. save soo the trouble.”

hansol nodded, ears perking up at the mention of a certain name, but playing it cool with a, “gotcha captain. jisoo’s gonna let seungkwan drive her?” he sips from seungcheol’s styrofoam cup, getting a hard flick on his forearm. 

“give kwan some credit. she’s not that bad of a driver.” minghao waved a hand without looking up.

“she’s ran the four-way red-light so many times, she could have set a world record.” seungcheol dipped at the root beer. “i learned my lesson. you can never trust a boo, not even her brothers.” 

jeonghan rolled his eyes. “that light is bullshit anyways. it barely gives you time to slow down, and when it turns red it’s gonna be red forever. it’s only green for like, five seconds. bullshit.”

a breathless kwon soonyoung rolls up to the crew, almost slipping before she managed to grab onto the bars, which were strangely always somewhat sticky and damp. the black paint was chipped off in certain places, and would always be that way no matter how many times the owners repainted. “hi guys,” she pants. “can i get a sip?” the teen directs the question to jeonghan, but seungcheol holds his out instead, letting her drink from the straw for a few moments. “thank you. when are mingyu and seungkwan coming?”

“should be here soon with jisoo. where’d chan go?” junhui hands her a napkin to wipe away the beverage that left drips at the corner of her mouth. wonwoo mutters something about “baby-girl privilege”, but it all comes from heart.

“he’s eating a pizza with some football players. i ditched when one tried to hand feed me.” her feet twist against the floor in discomfort as the skates begin to leave her toes sore. “didn’t expect jisoo to be able to come. what about jihoonie?”

hansol’s lips pursed in thought. “i think her and seokmin have a music camp meeting. they might show up later, though.” soonyoung pouts, missing her bestfriend deeply. 

 

seungkwan hands the five-dollars to the lady at the front, not paying much attention as the woman wrapped a paper wristband around her limb. “i’m pretty sure your dad figured something was up, but he probably won’t push it. my brothers are the only ones home so if they call, they’ll make something up for us.” 

mingyu and jisoo get their bands as well, mingyu rolling the sleeves of her hoodie up and jisoo thanking the owner. the three walked further into the building.

“just tell them to say that we left to my house. my parents will stick up.” 

“eh, it’ll work out,” seungkwan shrugs, waving to a wild chan when she sees him in the eating area. he smiles at her and her feet lead towards him.

“channie baby,” she greets. “where’s the others?” 

“nice to see you too, boo.” a boy speaks up across in the chairs before the mentioned friend. seungkwan gives him a sweetly fake smile, tilting her head as a hand rests on chan’s shoulder.

“ah, my favorite person in the whole world, jung jaehyun. it’s so nice to see you here! you as well, mr. jeon jungkook.”

jungkook’s face flushes and jaehyun chuckles.

as seungkwan turns back to chan, she hums. “where’s the others? soonyoung’s been snapping me multiple photos. what’s been up?”

chan stands and says goodbyes to his teammates before leading the small group to the back where the games were, walking along the wall to avoid getting hit by any fast-skating bodies. he walks awkwardly with skates on his feet, but mingyu’s beside him to make sure he doesn’t slip. “they’re just hanging back here. they’re being boring and won’t skate with soonyoung.”

“even when she’s in princess mode?” 

chan laughs softly, “she hasn’t turned that on them yet.”

“jisoo!” a voice calls out and the four heads snap up to see jeonghan sitting at a booth with their other friends, grinning at a nervous jisoo. they approach them and chan is immediately embraced by an overly-excited soonyoung. they leave back to the actual skating rink part, and the group goes from eleven to nine. jeonghan wraps his arms around jisoo’s waist as the girl stands next to him, pulling her down to his lap. her face flushes red, head hiding in her arms against the table.

“we’re gonna get yelled at,” she mutters, but jeonghan ignores it.

 

with the addition to the group, seungkwan and mingyu slide into the booth behind the other, seungkwan’s elbows digging into both seungcheol’s and junhui’s broad shoulders. the males groan out, pushing her away but she brushes their pain off. “what did i miss? minghao’s been texting me telling me how much she wants to strangle wen junhui.”

minghao chooses to ignore how junhui gives her a side glare. 

“just the usual.” hansol replies, watching seungkwan’s lips when she puts the straw to seungcheol’s drink to her lips. he swallows hard. seungcheol pulls the cup away grumpily, shouting, “why doesn’t everyone just get their own drinks!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i update whenever i get inspiration and the vibes to write. please be patient. your feedback would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> stan khan.


End file.
